


If only - sinker

by vvishop



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, baseball fantasy
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	If only - sinker

“이렇게 넣고 있으면.”

등 뒤로 잔뜩 가라앉은 목소리가 들렸다. 아서의 다리가 축축했다. 비온 뒤 젖은 흙의 물기가 벗다만 유니폼에 배어들었다. 처음에는 불쾌했는데 감각이 사라져 갔다. 

“안쪽이 오물거려.”

아서의 시야가 크게 흔들렸다. 키들키들 웃는 소리가 들렸다. 뒤쪽이 뻐근하게 간질거렸다. 이게 무슨 일인지 짐작조차 가지 않았다. 힘겹게 고개를 돌렸다. 

“… 임스.” 

이름을 부르자마자 말 그대로 처박혔다. 아서가 바르작거렸다. 임스가 아서의 목에 이를 세웠다. 얇은 피부가 죽죽 빨렸다. 따끔따끔 했다. 

“네 구멍이 공보다 낫네. 아서.”

젤도 없이 뒤가 이렇게 젖다니 난잡하기 짝이 없군. 질척질척하니 소리 들려? 안이 뜨거워져서 쩍쩍 붙는데 아주 미칠 지경이야. 더 깊숙하게 쑤셔줄까. 다리 더 모아봐. 금방 흐물흐물 해져서 아까보다는 덜 조이는데 벌써 이러면 어떡해. 나 말고도 여기 넣었던 새끼들이 있어? 풀어져서 오물오물 씹어주는 게 좆 맛을 아나본데. 아서. 응? 말해봐. 이 쫀득한 엉덩이로 몇 명이나 받아봤어? 존나 튕기면서 뒤에선 굴리고 다녔겠지. 세 팀 정도는 거뜬했겠어. 혼자서 손가락도 넣어보는 거야? 네 손가락은 몇 개나 삼켜?

평소와는 다른 쇳소리가 대답을 종용하며 상소리를 해댔다. 나는 한 번도. 아무도. 아서가 두서없이 손톱으로 마운드를 긁었다. 쾅쾅쾅쾅 뒤에 말뚝 같은 쾌락이 내리 꽂혔다. 조금씩 멀어지던 아서는 임스의 손길 한 번에 주우욱 끌려왔다. 무릎과 손바닥에 불이 났다. 콱 페니스가 끝까지 들어온 것이 느껴졌다. 뱃속이 불룩하도록 안이 가득 찼다. 아서는 옷 위로 제 배를 만졌다. 들어 온 것이 날뛰는 게 복근 아래 느껴졌다. 다시 쑤욱 깊숙이 들어왔다. 아서는 컬럭 기침을 했다. 덜컥 겁이 났다. 

“임스. 임스… 그만해.”  
“왜. 이제 시작인데.”

지금까지 한 추삽질이 몇 번인데 이제 시작이냐고. 흔들리는 시야 속에 굴러간 야구공이 보였다. 글러브로 임스를 치자마자 뺏겨 저 멀리 던져졌다. 피하려고 몸을 비틀자 그라운드로 떨어지는 조명들에 눈이 부셨다. 임스는 아서의 어깨를 잡고 허리를 흔들었다. 박수치는 것처럼 짝짝짝짝 살이 부딪혔다. 아서가 자꾸 빠져나가려고 하는 통에 각도만 계속해서 달라졌다. 비스듬히 들어오자 입구가 찢어질 듯이 당겼다. 끄윽 신음이 터졌다. 눈물이 났다. 

“임스! 아. 임스! 제발. 제발! 하지마…. 임스… 그만!”  
“아서. 아서.”

임스가 입맛을 다시며 옆으로 눕다시피 한 아서의 상의를 힘주어 잡아당겼다. 툭툭 버티지도 못하고 유니폼 단추들이 뜯어 졌다. 언더셔츠도 없었던 상체가 훤하게 드러났다. 아서가 임스의 팔뚝을 잡았다. 질겅질겅 껌을 씹던 임스가 붉어진 눈으로 씨익 웃었다. 손이 여자 가슴 쥐는 것처럼 가슴을 모았다. 

“만질 맛 나는데.”

엎드려 있던 아서는 어느새 하늘을 보고 누워있었다. 뻥 뚫린 돔의 천장은 시꺼맸다. 빈 관중석 의자들이 허리를 숙여 둘을 보고 있는 것 같았다. 눈물 때문에 시야가 흐려졌다가 눈을 깜박이면 맑아졌다. 드러난 엉덩이로 차가운 흙이 닿았다. 안의 페니스는 어느새 빠져나가 있었다. 임스는 여전히 아서의 가슴을 주물럭거리고 있었다. 후끈 유두가 꼬집혔다. 아! 소리를 질렀다. 그대로 양쪽이 비벼졌다. 아서는 임스의 유니폼 자락을 쥐었다. 

“시발. 야해 빠져가지고. 딱딱해. 알아?”

임스가 다시 벌어진 아서의 다리 사이에 자세를 잡았다. 씹던 껌을 퉤 옆에 뱉었다. 제 입술을 핥은 임스가 눈웃음을 쳤다. 

“너도 보고 싶지. 어떻게 집어 삼키는지.”

아서는 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 뒤로 기어가려는 아서보다 빠르게 임스가 아서의 두 무릎을 잡아 눌렀다. 채 벗다만 유니폼 가운데가 팽팽해졌다. 아서의 허리가 들렸다. 임스는 제 것을 아서에게 맞추고 천천히 집어넣었다. 번들거리는 페니스가 갈라진 골 사이로 사라지는 것이 소름끼칠 정도로 잘 보였다. 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 음모가 닿을 정도로 들어가자 임스가 피식 웃었다. 

“꿀꺽.”

아서가 부들부들 떨었다. 임스가 허벅지를 아플 정도로 쥐었다. 제 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 안을 얻어맞는 것 같았다. 퍽퍽 때려대는데 얼얼하게 숨이 막혔다. 눈을 뜨면 연결된 부위로 임스가 드나드는 것이 보이고 눈을 감으면 어떻게든 괴롭혀져 눈을 뜨게 되었다.   
임스. 썅. 미안해. 제발. 싫어. 그만해. 시발. 잘못 했어. 싸게 해줘. 다신 다신 안 그래. 아파. 좋아. 좋아. 거기 조금만. 악. 찢어져. 시발, 그만. 더 못해. 아서는 울면서 무엇을 비는 줄도 모르고 임스에게 흐느껴 빌기 시작했다. 임스는 웃으며 아서에게 말했다. 

“다른 새끼한테도 이렇게 대줄 거야?”

안에 들어온 페니스가 빙글빙글 크게 원을 그렸다. 내장이 다 밖으로 끄집어내지는 느낌이 들었다. 아서는 붉은 흙물이 든 임스의 옷자락을 다 구겼다. 아서의 애원과는 달리 무게만 더 실어졌다. 두꺼운 허벅지에 다리가 한계까지 벌어졌다. 눈앞이 번쩍거리도록 손바닥으로 허벅지 안쪽을 맞았다. 

“힘 못줘?”

관객이 꽉 차야 조이겠어? 임스의 날이 선 목소리에 아서는 시키는 대로 아래에 힘을 주었다. 뭉근하게 열이 나는 입구는 임스의 것이 드나들 때마다 타들어가는 것 같았다. 임스가 달래듯 속삭였다. 폴, 제레미야 뭐 이런 새끼들도 한 번 달라면 이렇게 다리 벌려줄 거냐고. 아서. 대답해.

“아니. 안 그럴게. 안 그럴게. 임스.”

아서는 엉엉 아이처럼 울었다. 임스는 꾸욱 끝까지 넣고서 아서의 이마를 상냥하게 쓰다듬었다. 

“손가락도 넣지 마.”  
“알았어.”

착하다. 그래. 내 것만 넣어야지. 아서는 무엇에 긍정하는 줄도 모르고 고개를 주억거렸다. 허리질이 멈춰있었다. 임스가 환하게 웃으며 아서에게 몸을 숙였다. 내 하나 뿐인 투수. 사랑하는 아서. 부드러운 입술이 겹쳐졌다. 아득히 모든 것이 멀어졌다. 대낮처럼 환한 스타디움도 몸 위의 임스도 겹쳐진 입술도 차례차례 잠겨들었다.

그리고 아서는 눈을 떴다. 

베개가 젖어있었다. 눈을 비비는데 쓸려 아팠다. 눈가에 바삭하게 눈물이 말라있었다. 슬픈 꿈을 꾼 건가 잠시 손바닥으로 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 이불을 걷고 다리를 뻗는데 다리 사이 느낌이 익숙했다. 흙을 탈탈 털어 까진 상처를 확인하고야 마는 아이처럼 아서는 바지와 속옷을 한 겹씩 올렸다. 탁 고무줄이 다시 아서의 배를 때렸다. 얼굴이 빨갛게 달아올랐다. 전부 기억이 났다. 아서는 퍽퍽퍽 축축한 베개에 몇 번이고 얼굴을 묻었다. 으아아아 소리를 질렀다. 

아리아드네는 다행히 제 엄마에게 가 있었다. 아서는 부은 얼굴로 연습을 빠질까 말까 했지만 10살 이후 연습에 빠져본 적 없는 아서였다. 가기 싫다고 중얼거리면서도 이미 유니폼을 갈아입고 있었다. 상의 안에 언더셔츠는 긴 소매로 확실하게 입었다. 피칭 연습을 하고 있는데 임스가 왔다. 공이 뒤로 빠졌다. 임스는 아서를 맡아주었던 포수에게 공을 돌려주고 글러브 안을 퍽퍽 때렸다.

“자! 마구를 던져!”

평소 같았으면 픽 웃었을 아서가 아무 반응이 없자 임스는 어깨를 으쓱하며 자리에 앉았다. 다리 사이로 신호를 보냈다. 퍼억- 전혀 다른 곳에 공이 와 꽂혔다. 임스는 다시 신호를 보냈다. 흰 유니폼에 감싸인 탄탄한 다리 사이로 중심부 보호구가 볼록했다. 아서는 고개를 흔들었다. 자신이 신호를 보냈다. 임스가 보일 듯 말듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 공은 임스의 미트에 제대로 들어갔다. 다시 임스의 신호. 이번에는 공이 크게 빠졌다. 임스는 일어났다. 

“어디 아픈 거야?”

임스가 마운드 가까이 다가오자 아서는 털어내듯 고개를 저었다. 임스는 하는 수 없이 다시 앉았다. 이어지는 사인. 폭투. 사인. 폭투. 사인. 폭투. 지켜보던 피칭 코치가 아서를 데려갔다. 임스는 아서의 뒷모습을 보다 스케줄을 바꿔 타격 연습부터 시작했다. 팔꿈치 컨디션 때문에 볼배합을 바꿔볼 걸 얘기했어야 했는데 임스는 혹시 잊을까봐 타격에 집중하면서도 계속 머리 한 쪽에 아서를 생각하고 있었다. 잠시 쉬러 들어갔을 때 둘은 다시 만났다. 아서는 움찔했다. 더 못 조여? 칼칼한 목소리가 쟁쟁했다. 귀 끝까지 붉어졌다. 임스는 아서의 볼에 물통을 대주었다.   
“아서.”  
“응?”

어깨가 움찔. 어젯밤 내내 키스한, 그것도 실제 감촉을 꽤 잘 아는-임스는 그 후에도 몇 번 더 승리 기념 키스를 했다- 도톰한 입술이 눈앞에서 달싹이자 아서의 시선은 온통 임스의 입술에만 가 있었다. 밤새 들리던 목소리보다 훨씬 달달한 목소리가 아서. 아서. 이름을 불렀다. 이게 다 팬픽 때문이었다. 묶음으로 아서가 볼 만한 곳 모두에 꾸준히 배송되고 있는 팬픽들은 들춰보기 전까지는 평범한 소설책 같았다. 제목들도 평범했다. 펼치자마자 버리고 상자를 뜯자마자 버려도 끝이 없었다. 만화든 소설이든 아서가 꽤 좋아하는 편인 것이 문제였다. 깜박 깜박 속아 넘어가다 한 번 읽어보기나 해보자 싶어 다 읽었다가 이 사단이 났다. 불쑥 심란한 아서 앞에 임스의 얼굴이 들이밀어졌다. 임스의 눈이 아서의 입술을 보았다. 눈동자가 눈꺼풀 안으로 숨었다가 느른히 아서를 향했다. 

“아서. 내 꿈꿨구나?”

키들키들 임스가 꿈처럼 웃었다. 

“실제로는 더 잘하는데. 목석인 너와 하고 싶진 않지만.”

아서는 싱커를 던졌다가 포수에게 가 닿지도 못하고 떨어진 기분이었다. 목석. 목석. 목석. 나무와 돌. 같이 자본 적도 없으면서. 열이 욱하니 솟았다. 스위트 존 직구로 홈런도 가끔 맞는 우직한 스포츠인인 아서는 이런 임스의 뱀 같은 슬라이더에 바로 반응하지 못할 때가 왕왕 있었다. 임스는 아서의 속이 어떤지 다 보이는 얼굴이었다. 같은 사람과 두 번은 재미없어 안 잔다는 원나잇의 대가가 아서의 다리 사이를 가늠했다. 아서는 입만 벌리고 있었다. 

“정상위만 하지? 존나 가끔 후배위하다가 적응 안 되서 다시 돌아 눕히고.”

아서의 입술이 닫혔다가 열렸다. 뻐끔. 다시 뻐끔. 임스는 혀를 쯧쯧 차며 아서의 캡을 톡톡 쳤다. 

“아서. 마지막으로 여자한테 올라탄 게 언제야?”

글러브가 엉덩이를 토닥토닥. 21세기에 한 번은 해봐야지. 말투는 걱정스러웠지만 놀리는 얼굴은 생동감이 넘쳤다. 아서는 말로는 도저히 임스를 이길 수 없었다. 결국 대화는 임스 옆구리에 꽂히는 주먹으로 마무리 됐다. 임스는 아야야야 엄살을 떨었다. 

한동안 키스하지 않던 고든-임스 배터리는 다음 승리에 전에 없이 찐하게 키스했다. 주는 먹이가 없어 사그라지던 여론과 팬픽은 봉화처럼 타올랐다. 임스는 라커룸에서 팬픽 낭송회를 열었다. 아서가 투수 코치에게 트레이드를 요구한 기사는 어느 날 스포츠 신문 루머란에 자그맣게 실렸다.


End file.
